The Black Tattoo
by Saharaxx
Summary: Behind the facade of joy and merriness of the red-light district, lingers the ugly shadow of the truth. The truth that led to the murder of four women. Could the young detective Hizuri Kuon and his Mogami Kyoko expose the hideous murderer.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimers: I do not own skip beat or any of its characters. **

The small room reeked of alcohol and some cheap perfume. Sounds of laughter and singing could be heard from down the street. People were merrily dancing to the sound of the national anthem. It is the national day holiday. Another long night thought detective Kuon when he entered a cheap club located in the far end of the red light district. He could have been home laying down after having a nice hot bath, but the chief had called him, asking him to go to the club as soon as possible, and all fantasies of spending a quiet evening at home have vibrated into thin air.

Another murder was discovered. The victim is the fourth this month. White female in her late twenties with short black hair and dark brown eyes is the profile of all four victims. After investigating the crime scene and examining the bodies,the police came to the conclusion that all women were killed by the same person . The only leads the police have so far are:

- All women had the same profile

- They were killed near the red light district

-The cause of death is two gun shots to the chest

- A butterfly tattoo is drawn in the victims' necks shortly after their death.

- Killer: unknown. The motive: unknown.

* * *

**Kuon's POV **

_This is going to be a long night. Today's case is a little different than the previous cases. The murder actually happened inside a club. Why would the killer change his pattern or this the work of a copycat? The chief had warned me that this is far more complicated than a case of a serial killer. There is something the killer is after, but I still don't have any idea what that is. My only clue is the tattoo. The butterfly tattoo is a sign of loyalty to the black star organization which deals with drug smuggling, human traffic, and blackmail. They have members all over the country .Some believe that there are high officials in the government who are involved in this organized crime group. Ghh this so troublesome…. Where is that newbie I told her to meet me here an hour ago…_

* * *

In the meantime, Kuon's new partner kyoko was still trying to find where the club is. Her boss, Hizuri, did not give her any details of the location and she has never been in the red light district before.

The raven woman decided to risk and call her boss. She was sure he will scold her, but being late is better than not showing up at all. She took out her phone and dialed detective Kuon's number. The phone rang for few second before it was picked.

"Yes this detective Kuon Hizuri" answered the voice on the other line.

"It is me sir, kyoko Mogami," kyoko bowed even though Kuon can't see her "I am so sorry sir for being late, but actually..Um.."

"What?" he said gruffly.

"I think I am lost" kyoko said nervously.

"Where are you now?" he shouted angrily.

Kyoko looked around to give her boss a land mark, then said "there is a small restaurant called "The Yellow Leaves" I am standing right beside it."

"Okay stay where you are. I am coming to pick you up newbie"

The tall handsome man then hung up the phone and with a groan left the club to bring his lost partner.

Few minutes later Kuon found his partner leaning on the wall of the restaurant. She looked out of place. Her innocent eyes dyed in seemingly fear and some mixed emotions, scanned their surroundings. The clean suit she was wearing, and the giddy clothes other women in the street were wearing draw the contrast between the life of ordinary working woman and the life of women of the night.

Those women had the habit of swaying their bodies as they walked, allowing their hair to flout with the wind. Large heavy pieces of jewellery dangled from their ears and necks. They looked beautiful in the moon light which reflected their painted faces, but underneath that shimmer they were fake with smiles the dropped of honey. Kuon found his petite, simple dressed partner far more appealing. Her genuine smile sparkled under the street light, as she waved to him. He smiled back and gracefully paced toward her.

* * *

"Sir, the club owner has arrived." one of the workers said.

" Okay, where is he now?" Kuon Asked.

" This way sir."

The worker led both Kuon and kyoko to an office at the back of the club. The office seemed elegant with new furniture. A man in a black suit sat behind the desk. He singled the worker to leave them with his hand and asked both officers to set down.

"What a sad tragedy. Why would anyone kill that woman? And why did they kill her in my club?" the owner shock his head to banish the images of the dead woman from his head.

" Mr." Kuon began speaking.

"Takarada Lory" smiled the man.

"Well Takarada san. Let me first introduce myself. I am Hizuri Kuon and this is my partner Mogami kyoko. As for your question, we still do not know why was the victim killed here in this particular club. I think you have heard of the murder of three other women in the red light district?"

"Yes I have."

"Did you know any of those women?" Asked Kyoko

Takarada shifted in his seat and closed his eyes "yes I did"

The eyes of both detectives winded with shocked "what was your connection with them,?" Koun covered his bewilderment and continued smiling his business smile

"Please cooperate with us Takarada san."

"They all worked in my club at some point. I do not know why anyone would want to kill them."

"Then answer me please: where were you between 10- 10:30 this evening?" Kuon asked.

"I was in a business meeting in the _Life_ hotel" Takarada answered calmly.

"Do you have any connection with black star organization?"

"Do you think I would tell you if I have? But No I don't" Takarada amused.

Kuon sighed. He knew that this was not going to be easy, but he had to ask. He glanced at his partner who was quiet for a while. She seemed to be deep in thoughts.

His stare snapped her out of her daze. She looked at him puzzled.

* * *

**Kyoko P.O.V **

_Huh why is he staring at me? He is smiling that bright big smile. He is angry! I should not have spaced out during the interrogation, but I was looking at the office and saw that little fairy figure on the desk. I found it weird, yet I thought maybe this man needed the bliss of the fairies in order for his business to prosper and then .. and then I thought of fairies calling for me. We were in the fairies palace singing together… then felt a hole in my face I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Hizuri san staring .._

* * *

"Mogami san, what are you thinking of?" Kuon smile winded and became radiant.

Kyoko shivered and chill ran down her spine "I am sorry! Hizuri san," she fell to a dogeza " I saw the fairy figure on the desk. It was queer for a man like Takarada san to own one..then .. I am so sorry " she bowed again.

Both Kuon and Lory were bewildered, but were able to muffle their laughter. Kuon gazed soften a bit as he spoke to his panicking partner " Mogami san please stand up, I am not mad I was just wondering If you had any questions for Takarada san"

Kyoko looked up to see if her boss meant what he said. She saw that his eyes were soft. She knew that he meant it and stood up.

Kuon shifted his gaze to Lory "So Takarada san, care to answer Mogami san's question?"

"It is a present from my granddaughter." He answered smiling.

"I would like you to step by the police station tomorrow. We have few other questions" Kuon said

"Can't you ask them now?" Takarada wondered.

"No, we need to check few things before that." Kuon answered firmly.

* * *

Kyoko and Kuon left the club after forensic team had finished gathering the evidence, agreeing to meat early morning in the morgue .

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and tell me what ****you think. All constructive criticism is acceptable. **

**This my first fanfiction, so go easy on me. If there are any grammar or spelling errors please point them out.  
**

**Thank you  
**


	2. Determination

Chapter 2

**I would like to thank all who have reviewed, followed, and favorite-ed. Special thanks to regulusgal for pointing out an error and Hazy-chan for being my first reviewer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. **

Gradually descending the dim back stairs leading to the morgue, Koyoko's heart accelerated with anxiousness. It was her first time in the morgue after all. Every step she made acquired all her strength. No,she was not afraid of the place, but she could feel heavy dark auras oozing from every corner.

The spirits of the dead roamed around demanding peace. She felt like her body was bounded with a thousand chains. Her body got heavier and heavier, as more spirits gathered around her. Only when she saw Kuon did she sighed in relief. Somehow his presence has a soothing effect, and his strong aura formed a transparent, yet a powerful barrier that effectively kept spirits away. The closer she got to the door, where he was standing, the lighter her body got.

* * *

"Good morning Hizuri san" Kyoko bowed.

"Good morning Mogami san. What took you so long?" Kuon smiled his gentleman smile.

Kyoko twitched as she looked at the smiling face. She was domed. Kuon seemed to be in a bad mood for a reason and she just added fuel to the fire by arriving late.

Her morning was not going well either. First she was pushed out roughly of the train cart just seconds before the door closed. Hence, she had to wait for 20 minutes before another train arrived at the station. In the cart she was pushed, squeezed, and stepped on simultaneously. When she finally arrived to the police station to check in before heading to the morgue, rain started falling making her clothes soaked to the skin. Fortunately, she had spare change in her locker.

"Mogami san, being a police officer means that you have to be always on time, to be sharp, and to be observant. People trust us to find those who have harmed their loved ones. I thought that you were aiming to be the number one investigator? Did you back down already?" Kuon smirked.

That is true. She promised her father to be the number one investigator. How can she be late for an autopsy report? She is a disgrace to all police forces. She should be a shamed of herself trying to find excuses to her sloppy behavior. Hizuri san's flames had set her back on track. She had to do her very best to find the killer of Jane Doe- chan, the first victim whose identity was unknown.

Kyoko pulled herself together and bowed 90 degrees "I am so sorry Hizuri san. I promise that I will take a better care of my work," she looked at him valiantly.

"I will prove to be an outstanding police officer in order not disgrace the department." She apologized with sincerity knowing that her boss and partner will forgive her if she earnestly meant her words.

Kuon smiled approving the enthusiasm the lit up his partner's face.

"As dramatic as usual" a raven woman with a white coat and green gloves in her hand said as she approached the two.

"Moko chan!" kyoko squeaked as she pounced on the raven.

The two women's friendly relationship started when kyoko first joined the force Three months ago. At first the aloof Kotonami Kanae tried her best to shun the over energetic kyoko. However Kyoko's charismatic character and kind soul soon won her over. She liked hanging out with Kyoko, spending their time chatting. Truthfully Kyoko did most of the talking while Kanae listened. To Kanae, Kyoko is like a strong beam of light that shine in the darkness of her life. It never flutters or wavers, always keeping its glow.

"Tsk, Hey! Can't you great me normally?" Kanae released herself from the death hug by kyoko who crossed her arms and took a step back to see her friend clearly.

"Now is not the time for greetings. Detective Hizuri san please follow me, You too Kyoko." Kanae commanded in a stern tone and turned back to the morgue in a steady pace.

Both kyoko and Kuon followed her inside the autopsy room. Kyoko swallowed and wept few perspiration drops on her forehead with the back of her hand before entering the room. On the other hand, Kuon seemed to be calm and collected as this became a normal routine for the last 5 years in his career.

The body of the victim lay cold under white matters that covered her torso and limps exposing only her face. Her skin was pale turning bluish as well as her lips. The glow of life has already faded, leaving a shell of what used to be a living being.

Kuon moved from the door, and stood right next to the table where she laid. Kyoko copied his movement, though stood few inches back than where he was. She clenched her hand hard until her knuckles turned white, hoping to gain control over herself.

Kanae moved to uncover the body of the victim.

"The cause of death is two gunshots from the back, by lining up the holes in her clothes with entrance slouched , we discovered that the killer used a 22 caliber which penetrated her skin leaving behind it reddish-brown area of abraded skin. By the soot deposited in a zone around the skin, we determined that the shooter was in a loose contact with the victim." Kanae explained to both detectives.

"What about the time of death?"Kuon asked.

"Judging from the temperature of the body during autopsy at 11:00 pm, which was 93.6o F, 5 degrees lower than normal human being's temperature and the stiffness of the body, the time of death is between 8:30 to 9:00 pm"

Kuon noted down all the information that he received, putting two questions marks after the time of death.

"Thank you Dr. Kotonami." He closed his notebook and put it in the back pocket of his suit. He crocked his head to look at Kyoko who was still staring at the body.

"Are you alright Mogami san?" He asked in concern.

She stepped forward and gingerly covered the body with a sheet and turned to face Kuon. "Yes I am fine. We need to find the culprit who did this to the poor girl. He or she must receive the rightful punishment for this cruel act." Her eyes reflected both determination and fierceness.

"Now then let's go see Takarada san, he needs to clarify few things." Kuon took of his jacket and put it on a shoulder, and walked out heading toward the exit.

Kyoko glanced at Kanae and said hurriedly "See you later Moko chan" Then ran after Kuon.

* * *

On The other side of town, a blond young man dressed in a black long coat and thick sunglasses walked heading to the police station after receiving a call from the chief. He was not happy to be out on the sun, for his body could not stand the heat and he really hated seeing the demon lord detective, but he was left with no other choice after the chief's persuasive speech.

He quickened his steps to get away from the scorching heat. Though he suddenly halted at the entrance of the police station smirking, as kyoko petite form filled his field of view.

**Who is this mysterious blond? Why is he smirking? Watch out Kyoko chan…. :O **

**Thank you for reading. I apologized if the chapter is short. Please review and tell me what you think of the story. REVIEW! REVIEW! I know I am nagging, but please I need you opinions to improve my writing. Please point out any grammar errors. Take care everyone. **


	3. OLD ENEMIES, NEW COMRADES

**CHAPTER 3: OLD ENEMIES, NEW COMRADES. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. **

Kyoko has just entered the integration room, with Takarada san's confirmed alibi. The hotel has sent a fax to the police station to confirm that indeed Takarada san was present in the hotel meeting room at the time of the murder, sending the surveillance tapes as well to support their claims.

She stepped in with disappointment, Takarada was their only suspect and this new evidence shows that he is not involved in the murder. She met Kuon's eyes and sighed a little, pouring all her frustration into his eyes. She advanced further in the room and placed the fax onto Kuon's hand, giving him a small nod affirming what he had already suspected. Then she took the seat beside him.

In the other side of the table, Takarada san smiled showing a set of white teeth "I assume you have confirmed my whereabouts at the time of the murder?" He said confidently.

"Yes we did, but still there are few things you need to clarify before leaving" Kuon said in curt tone.

Takarada held his hands on the table and stared at the detective in an amusement "Go ahead, fire away."

"You said, when we questioned you yesterday, that all women have worked in your club." Kuon stated.

"Yes they all did, but they all have quit before their death except Yumi, the last victim" He clarified with a grim face.

"The club seems to be doing well and you seem like a good boos, so why did all the three girls quit?" Kuon continued questioning.

Takarada's eyes twitched very briefly, if Kuon was not paying full attention he would have missed it, but it did not escape his scrutinizing gaze. "What is the matter Takarada san? Are you hiding something from us?"

That took Takarada by surprise, he knew that the detective in front of him is not someone who can be underestimated, but he did expect him to be this sharp. He squeezed his hand and shifted his gaze to Kyoko who was listening attentively to her partner. She caught his stare and turned it back with doubled force!

He sighed inwardly and smiled "The two of you are detectives!" He said as a statement which puzzled Kyoko. She wondered if Takarada san lost his mind or he is merely taking this investigation as a joke .

The man then continued "All of four girls have received an offer from a new club at the other side of the district. They offered them a higher salary, better work conditions, and estates," Takarada paused for a while then took a deep beath and continued

"The offer seemed suspicious to me, for it chose girls with same appearance, and well to be honest not the best in my club, yet I could not stop the girls from joining. The first three victims came and apologized to me a week after their employment. They said that strange things happened in the club. They were scared and wanted to quit. A few days later I heard of the first murder. I tried to contact the remaining two, but could not reach them." He looked down with sadness clouding his expressions.

'What do you mean by "strange things"' Kuon asked with a perfectly arched eyebrow .

"They never told me. When I pressed them they cried and said they were too scared to even say a word"

"What about Yumi; she never joined the other club?" Kyoko inquired.

"I don't know I was shocked to find that she was killed" He shocked his head in disbelieve.

Kuon moved his hand through his hair in frustration "This case is getting more complex, do you know who owns that club?"

"No, it is a mystery to everyone in the red light district"

"If you don't have anything to add, sign your deposition in the front desk" Kuon stood gesturing for Takarada san to follow him.

The two men exited the room leaving Kyoko alone in a meditating silence. She sat there rocking her chair back and forth, deep in thought. Then she remembered that Kuon has asked her to fetch him a file from his car. She stood abruptly and dashed out of the building heading to the parking lot.

* * *

As she was coming back from Kuon's car securing the file between her hands, a feeling of ominousness roused within her. She felt a shadow lurks behind one of the pillars of the parking lot. She turned around to face whatever that is threatening her, but nothing was in sight. She continued to move forward ignoring her instincts which screamed danger. A faint sound of steps echoed behind her, and she felt a blow of air on her nick that erupted goose bumps all over her skin. A voice laced with over sweetness whispered "Hi, Kyoko."

Kyoko's whole body stiffened, even her hair stood still, for a split second. Than she jumped and crouched in a defensive move. Her eyes bobbed as she looked at the speaker. A tall man with blond hair stood there with his dark outfit covering his long trunk, a mix of amusement and naughtiness sparked in his eyes.

"… b blonde Beagle" Kyoko chocked with her own words. Ideas spun in her mind like a violent tornado, wrestling for the front seat. She felt like her brain cells turned to a melting jelly.

"Oh, nice to see you too Kyoko," Reino interrupted her internal struggle sarcastically. He combed his hair while he continued speaking "I thought I would get a new look, but judging from your reaction you don't fancy my altered appearance very much"

"I never fancy anything about you Beagle," Kyoko spitted the words in pure venom "What brings you hear anyway? I don't have time for your games! We have a criminal on the loose that must be caught.

"I know Kyoko," He stepped closer to her "I am here to offer my help" He smiled and stretched his hand to touch her, but his hand was caught by a strong firm grip.

He spun around to look at his jailer. Chill ran down his spine as he recognized the tall dark haired man.

"What are you Doing Dog?" Kuon questioned snappily.

"I am only here to offer my help; I don't want to cause any trouble." Reino said shaking.

"I have asked you before to never come near this girl, didn't I?" Kuon threatened angrily.

"What happened in the past won't happen again. I have no intention to receive unnecessary pain." Reino said sincerely.

"How are you going to help us?" Kyoko said puzzled

Before Reino could speak another voice from not far away replied "I will tell you how Kyoko chan"

"Chief!" Kyoko and Kuon cried in unison, but each meant it differently. Kyoko said it in relief while Kuon voiced it in anger.

**Waah sorry for not updating last week, I was sick( I had a fever and backache, like an old lady **XD **then I was busy with school and part time job**). **Anyway I hope you R&R. **

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! You guys made my day. **

**So what's with Reino's blond hair? actually it was a mistake, I totally forgot that he had a silver hair. Oh well, I hope it did not seem odd to have him try a new look and as Kyoko once mentioned he has Shota-fetish: p **

**Ren- Kun! I am disappointed in you how can you call Reino a dog?! hehehe i don't think Ren will ever call him that, I just wanted him to be more aggressive and less gentleman like! **

**To Reino's fan no offense was intended I actually like him quiet a lot! He is very interesting and funny in the way he interacts with Kyoko. **

**Warning : I have not previewed the chapter, so there might be errors in grammar! Please point them out and i will update the chapter in case i found any errors. Thnx and take care. **


	4. RECOLLECTIONS

**Chapter 4: RECOLLECTIONS **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. **

Yashiro Yukihito is a man in his early thirties. He has brown hair and eyes that mach his hair color which he keep hidden behind big glasses. His appearance complements his character as a serious man with great accomplishments. His achievements in life are marked by his position as the chief of the special crime department at such a young age.

He was also one of the few people who could understand Kuon's personality, and could stir his emotions. The man was very good at making the handsome detective behave like a child teased by an adult. Today was no different; he has called Reino asking him for his help knowing well that Kuon would be furious to see him. He admits that it was not just for the sake of teasing his friend, but to use Reino's ability to get a lead that might solve the case.

He stared at kyoko, studying her state of mind. He knew about Reino's unnatural opposition with the girl. She seemed frightened. Her body was shaking, like a leaf in a summer breeze. Guilt welled up inside of him, knowing the pain he has caused kyoko. He opened his lips to speak, but the words chocked in his throat. He swallowed his saliva in attempt to recover from his awkward silence.

"Are you okay, Kyoko-chan?" the sound was barely audible.

Kyoko flinched at the sound of his voice. She was deep in thought images of the past unrolled in front of her and fear crept into her heart as memory rushed vividly engulfing all her senses.

* * *

**Flashback**

It was her first mission in the academy as an undercover agent. She had to investigate an ordinary hotel manger while she worked at the hotel as a receptionist. Kuon was her direct supervisor. He was someone she both respected and feared. Unlike other instructors who went easy on a newbie, he was very strict. He demanded professionalism from his students. Kyoko was motivated to prove her abilities and gain his acknowledgement.

The first few days in the inn went very smoothly. She was able to find how the manager spends most of his day, his favorite restaurant, best friends, and problems. The only thing was left to finish, was to confirm legitimacy of his business.

That day was unlike any other day. She was standing behind the front desk with a bright smile on her face when a tall guy with silver hair and a black outfit walked stealthily towards her. Her demons cringed with alarm, every cell of her body wanted to vanish. Leave that spot and run away to a safe place, yet she could not abandon her position. Her pride would not allow her to flee without a reason.

The mysterious guy stood in front of her, staring at her creepily. Then he turned his gaze to her nametag. A smirk played on his lips as he stretched his hand to grape the metal card. His eyes widened for a second, as series of images floated to his mind.

"Nice to finally meet you Kyoko-chan" He leered.

Kyoko yelped in bewilderment. Her heart bounded heavily threatening to break her ripcage. She could not utter a word.

His smile deepened as he read the panic in her eyes. His hand moved from the card toward her cheek, when a voice from the entrance halted the man. Another guest walked through the hotel doors, arguing in a loud voice over the phone. He let his hand drop by his side, whispering to Kyoko before he left the place "I am Reino from the Vie Ghoul."

Kyoko could not contain her panic. He had discovered her true identity. She wondered who this man was! Reino Beagle. Kyoko has mistakenly thought that the name of the organization the man belongs to is called Beagle, though she cared less about the name. She was in trouble! He scared her.

Due to her high sense of obligation she was able to finish her job and deal with all the guests. However, as soon as she met Kuon at the end of the day, her feelings escaped the little box at the back of her mind where she had tucked them.

"Hizuri san" she said with stretched tone.

Kuon caught up with atmosphere surrounding the girl. He urged her to tell him what happened.

"I …" she could not voice the terror she faced earlier that day. She did not want to trouble her instructor with something that might be a false alarm. She swallowed her fear and shocked her head to chase all negative emotions "I am just not sure if I am doing well or not" she covered with a white lie.

Kuon knew that she was not telling him the truth, but did not want to pressure her more "You are doing well, Mogami san. The mission will be soon over and all of you insecurities will vanish into thin air"

She nodded in agreement deciding to forget the incident.

Two days later, Kyoko was in a small room behind the reception desk in which the hotel store new sheets. She was helping the maid to find a soft sheet for a very demanding grumpy client, when she sensed the same boding evil vibes from the reception area. She felt her heart sinks to her stomach, gathering all her courage she sneaked from the window into an alley behind the hotel.

She ran with all her might. A burst of energy sprang in her legs with each step she made. Survival controlled all her instincts. Still she felt the same aura getting closer. Faster! She told herself. She needed to run faster. Facing with a crossroad, she made a turn to the right, causing herself to lose balance. She almost fell to the ground, but she forced her body to gain steadiness. The chase was soon over though, when the road came to a dead end. Even though she could hear the steps getting louder and closer behind her, she did not turn around. She stood their facing the wall like a deer waiting for its predator to bounce.

The steps came to a halt behind her. He was standing inches away. In a quick move which felt like faster than a light gleam he held her strongly, smirking in her ear.

"Caught you!" She flinched and every cell in her went numb. He threw a handful of hair in front of her shoulder. He then started zipping her uniform. He pressed his balm on her naked skin. She was paralyzed, like a spell had bound her to the floor.

"I guess that superior of yours is as clueless as I thought. His students whom I watched for days, is here in my grip, and he still waiting in the van like an idiot" He smirk harshly.

His words were like cold water poured on her, waking her from her deep slump. She spun around. Feeling adrenaline rushing through her veins, she pushed Reino away. He felt a momentary shock, but recovered fast. He tried to grab her again, but a hand seized him firmly. Terror came gushing with images unfolding in his mind. He turned pale; started shivering from head to toe. Then he cringed away from the grip.

"Who are you?" he said with trembling lips.

Kuon held Kyoko's hand and gently grabbed her to stand behind him, then turned with furious eyes to her offender. "You don't have to know Mr. Stalker" he drawled.

"_Will you be using your fists? You must be joking. You expect me to fight with a guy like you?! A delicate guy like me certainly wouldn't get off lightly." _He said nervously.

"Don't_ worry. I am not gonna hit anyone. But, you have to promise me not to bother this girl again._"

Kyoko watched the encounter between the two nervously. Her eyes wandered from Kuon firm posture to Reino tense demeanor.

"_Fine… I am not afraid of dying I am just afraid of pain..."_ came Reino's peculiar answer. He gave Kyoko one last glance before he retreated with his tail behind his legs.

Kuon faced kyoko with concern coloring his eyes. "I am rather disappointed, Mogami san"

Kyoko was bewildered.

"I thought you trust me enough to tell me that someone was bothering you! If I hadn't notice that there is something odd about your behavior I wouldn't have followed you. Imagine what could have happened!"

Kyoko recoiled from the frighten recollection of the assault. "I am sorry Hizuri san," She breathed heavily "I did not want to lose your trust by complaining about a silly thing which could have been just a figment of my imagination" she looked down.

"How could I lose my trust in you? You are one of the best students that I've came across." He cried out sincerely.

Kyoko looked up, beaming with happiness. That was the first time Kuon had acknowledge her work.

He put his hand and on her shoulder and squeezed it in a comforting gesture.

**End of flashback**

* * *

The same hand had squeezed Kyoko's shoulder to wake her up from her remembrance. Her eyes drifted to meet Kuon's concerned eyes.

"Are you Okay, Mogami san?" He whispered

"Yeah I am fine" She tore her gaze from her superior to look at the chief and said in an even tone "Don't worry about me Chief. Can you just explain: why is this person here?"

"I also want to hear THAT!" Kuon hissed.

Yashiro ignored Kuon's hostility and answered Kyoko "Let's first go to the office, and then I will tell you everything."

The three walked ahead leaving Reino behind, until Yashiro commanded in a firm tone "You too, Reino"

The guy complied with order, but still kept his distance.

**Thank you for reading! Hope you like this chapter. **

**A special thank you for a visitor review about the summary. I really thought that it is a role to capitalize the summary; I did not do it to draw attention. **

**Please Review I would like to hear from you. There were no reviews last time which made me a bit sad. **

**Acknowledgment: The Italic Dialogue is taken from skip beat chapter 99. **


	5. The Geisha with the Flaxen Hair

**Chapter 5: The Geisha with the Flaxen Hair **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. **

**Lexical used in the chapter:**

**Geisha: A female Japanese entertainer who perform Japanese arts such as music, dance and games. However Kyoko in this chapter is a modern one she is more like a hostess who is not involved in any sexual services. I repeat no sexual services! **

**chignon:* pinning the hair into a knot at the nape of the neck. It is worn usually by established geisha.**

* * *

The light was turn in the dim office showing the piles of files scattered on the fancy desk. Kyoko's eyes blinked before adjusting to the brightness of the floral light, taking in the scene before her. The office is just as she remembers it, un-watered plant settled near the hanger, a dusty book shelf containing varies and unique collection of law and forensic books, and a silver photo frame of a woman covering her face with a golden mask showing only a pair of pretty brown eyes. Kyoko always wondered who could that woman be. The photo was the only item in the room which was cleaned and cared for judging from the shining silver border. She assumed that the mysterious woman was someone special to the chief, yet the feeling of familiarity annoyed kyoko to no end. Those pair of eyes felt nostalgic, like an old melody that stuck in your head those eyes never left Kyoko's mind from the moment she laid eyes upon them.

A sound of someone clearing his throat brought Kyoko full speed back to reality. There was a case that needs to be solved, not exactly the right time to wonder about a photo, she thought to herself. She shifted her eyes from the office to settle them on her partner who is obviously still furious with the chief for the not-so-pleasant surprise. A frown adorned his handsome face making him appear like an angle of avenges fuming at the delay of his punishment to hear an explanation that won't satisfied his storming heart. Adonis had got nothing on him, he would actually pale in comparison. Shocked by her own stream of thoughts, Kyoko mentally slapped herself and shoo all stupid thoughts of a dashing Hizuri san. She was not lucky though, Kuon caught her staring. At first he held her gaze, but soon averted his sight to glare at the chief:

"Indulge us with your explanation, Chief" He spited the last word with pure anger.

The four had seated in the comfortable black chairs of the office. Luckily they were arranged to leave plenty of space between each other, allowing the group to find a comfortable distance from one another.

The chief sighed then took a deep breath that filled his lungs with oxygen needed desperately to calm his detective "Kuon calm down please! There is a reason for Reino kun to be here. This case, as I have told you before is like a spider net each silky thread is tangled with ten other. Desperate times call for desperate measures; four women have been killed in less than a month, neither the public nor the higher-ups will like the sound of ongoing investigation with no solid evidence and a main suspect."

"Still I fail to see the connection between that and HIM." Kuon hissed.

"Thought you were more witted than that Hizuri san" smirked Reino a little earning a glare that would sent worriers to shiver under bed covers. It was enough to silence the queer young man.

"You must know of Reino kun's extraordinary gift. He will help us using his ability to identify the last person the victims had seen" Yashiro explained.

"And you believed that! Are you out of your mind?" Kuon gaped at the silly thought his chief suggested. He thought that the other man was losing his sanity due the stress that case had caused him.

"You know as well as I do, even if you want to deny it, that Reino Kun CAN do it" he said with a stern voice to remind Kuon of his authority, slamming his balms on the table positioned in front of his seat.

Kyoko interfered to clear the thick clouds of tension which seized the room "I think it is a good idea! It is not like we are gonna lose anything if we tried. We might find something that might help us."

Kuon met with Kyoko's pleading eyes, she nodded encouragingly to allow both the chief and Reino a chance to prove their claims. Even though she hated the idea of even standing in the same room as the Beagle, but it was not the time or place to settle old grudges.

Kuon on the other hand felt defeated by the gaze of his Kohai who looked, though he refused to admit, cute with her eyes encouraging him and her tightly pressed lips. His frowned deepened before he sighed heavily in surrender. Pressing his balm to his forehead he said "Okay show me what you can do, STALKER!" he will cooperate but it does not mean he would be nice to that fellow.

Kyoko muffled her giggles at the sight of Kuon's pouting like a three-year old. It was the first she saw her competent partner like that, it was refreshing.

Both Kuon and Kyoko shifted their train of thoughts to something more serious demanding their full attention.

* * *

Reino held his hand to a hair pin handed to him by the chief. It belonged to one of the deceased girls. An electric shock ran through his body as images flickered in his mind in a light speed. He grabbed his head in pain as he felt that at any second his brain will melt like a jelly in a hot summer day. He broke in sweat shivering like a leaf in a chilly breeze, dropping the pin on the floor. The three watchers froze at the sight of the pale youth wincing in pain. It was Kuon who first broke from the momentary daze. He held the young man who trembled even more at the warm touch of Kuon's hand. " I saw HIM! He had blonde hair….. he was smirking… but the girl liked his teasing smile… they were in a club… _cherry bloom…. _That what I saw I think… I can't see the shooter…. The blonde guy is the owner of the place…" Reino panted before he passed out. Kuon moved the exhausted man to a comfortable couch. Kyoko rushed to help Kuon attending her old enemy/ new comrade.

* * *

After they send Reino home to rest, the three gathered once again in the office to discuss their newest leads. Anxiousness hanged in the air of the dark night, as the cresset moon hid behind the heavy dark clouds. Drops of rain drizzled at the hard dry floor, blocking the sound of surrounding environment from breaking the silent exchange in the small office.

A knock was heard and an expected visitor showed himself uninvited through the half-opened door. Takarada san with his usual bright smile seated himself in front of the detectives. He brushed his hair coolly before he opened his mouth to throw his bomb shell "Gentlemen, dear lady I assume that you are now wondering why I am here!" The three shoot him supportive looks "Through not so ordinary young man, who happens to be acquainted with all of us, I heard of the new dilemma you are facing. As I said before what happened to those girls hurt me deeply and I am willing to do my utmost best to bring their killer to justice, hence allow me to offer you my assistance. I will get you two detectives to the lion's den." His eyes flashed with mix of slyness and shrewdness.

six pair of eyes penetrated the skin of the man setting across them to examine his sanity. The chief gaped at the older man, and then chuckled "I always thought you were a crazy man Takarada- san." The two men, who were in fact old quittance met in a strange way both swear not reveal to anyone, exchanged amused looks before Takarada continued his plan "The _cherry blossom_ club is in need for a modern Geisha and an eye catching waiter," the man eyed Kyoko and Kuon smiling widely, he crossed his legs while the two detectives shifted in their seats uncomfortably

"My assistance will he you two to prepare for undercover mission , hope you don't mind it Mogami san I, looked into your background and found that you went through training as an inn hostess in Kyoto. That will help you master your rule as a Geisha."

Kuon raised his trunk stiffly and questioned, "But … how do you know that they will accept us?"

"Leave that to me Hizuri san. I will get you in I promise." Takarada pulled a box from his fancy suit and took a cigar up to his lips, then using his left hand lifted the lighter to the poisons white cane. He took a deep breath allowing the toxic gas to reach his lungs.

"How can we trust you? It might be part of your plan." Kuon waved his hand to clear the smoke in front of his face, and held an ashtray to the older man, gesturing for the man to put his cigarette.

Takarada pierced Kuon's eyes with an honest gaze which reached to his soul. It transmitted the man's sincere feelings, and then put out his cigarette. Kuon shifted his eyes to question his superior. The chief looked thoughtful for seconds "Takarada san is an old friend whom I trust! I think it is a risk I am willing to take, but I cannot force you two to be part of this dangerous operation"

Kuon stated firmly as he stood up "You could count me in! I will do anything to bring criminals to justice."

Kyoko shared her partner's opinion, and said with a burning eyes "Me too! I will try my best"

* * *

In Takarada's assistant room, Kyoko shifted in the silky clothes that hugged her body elegantly. She bit her lower lip and looked at the women who was now pinning her newly dyed flaxen hair to a graceful chignon* then inserting the red hair pin in place. The red pin was decorated with six white flowers positioned vertically at the center and four red flowers at the edges, and descending from it four streamers of white and red petals. Another red rose pin decorated the side of her head. The hair ornaments complimented her crimson kimono. The kimono had golden flower patterns closed by ribbons and under sashes and over it a wide lavender obi kept in shape by stiffeners and ribbons. With soft work of makeup, kyoko looked liked a goddess from an old Japanese folklore. She thanked the overly enthusiastic assistant who squealed at the sight of Kyoko, and walked elegantly toward the door separating the dressing room from the waiting room where the three men waited impatiently to eye her transformed appearance. A knot twisted in her stomach as she was an inch away from the barrier. Her thoughts jumped up and down as she anticipated oddly enough the reaction of her partner. She tried not to think about him, but the more she tried to push him out of her mind the more his image centered the front seat of her exhausted brain.

On the other side Kuon based back and forth dying from waiting; he did not know why his heart accelerated at the sound of the door handle being turned. He squeezed his eyes shut taking a deep breath to settle the broken rhyme of heart beats. Then turned his eyes to where Kyoko should be standing. He froze there gawking. All organs in his body stopped functioning except a wild beating heart that threatened to break free from his ribcage.

…

**All Done! Thank you for reading and I am sooooo very sorry for the late update my life has been one crazy tornado for the past three weeks. I had several tests, assignments, and quizzes to work on. Plus part time job which demands half of my energy and finally no internet connection-_- ! **

**Thank you soo much for the reviews last time I will try my best to write a story that meets your expectations … To be truthful I was not satisfied with this chapter, but sadly I had no other ideas to improve it! Have mercy on me and don't flame me or ignore the chapter. Your reviews revive me! **


	6. SEEDS OF LOVE

**CHAPTER 6: SEEDS OF LOVE **

**Disclaimer: I don't own skip beat or any of its characters. **

The car accelerated to full speed on the wet road, making its engine rattle loudly. The abused Mustang maneuvered its way between turtle like cars, like a bullet, heading to one destination. Takarada-san smirked when he noticed the young detective in the passenger seat grab the door handle for dear life, as if that will save him from dying if the car rolled-over. He rolled his eyes and continued smirking.

On the other side of the car Kuon cared less about Takarada san's thoughts; he was facing his own turmoil. He kept repeating the scene in his head like a broken magnetic video tape: A gorgeous kyoko stepping gracefully into the waiting room with her crimson kimono, a deep red blush adorned her pale cheeks. It was visible by faint moon rays which sneaked-in through a small window in the room. It was as if the moon had fought the rainy clouds to witness the appearance of a majestic being. He tried to utter the words which refused to leave his throat; he felt like his tongue was tied with an iron cable. Only muffled sounds of admiration could be heard from his opened mouth. He was glad that neither the chief nor Takarada san had noticed his indecorous expressions. However, those moments of relief were long gone when he recalled how Kyoko looked at him pleading for approval, and he dismissed it as if she was still wearing the same casual outfit from hours ago. Seeing the disappointment from his lack of reaction accumulates in her brown eyes; he cursed himself over and over. Why couldn't he tell her she looked pretty! He has paid female officers compliments before, not that they compared to how beautiful Kyoko is, still if he was able to say those words to an inferior beauty he should be able to say them to his kohai, right? Who is the fool who said "words are easier said than done."? Here he is stuck in uttering three-syllable word. Sighing heavily, Kuon thanked god for being in a different car than Kyoko because the chief has insisted driving Kyoko to the club himself. The chief declared that he doesn't trust Takarada san's reckless driving and he had promised Kyoko's family to keep her safe.

She tossed her head to the side, facing the window to look at the lights of the houses fade as the car passed them. Kyoko did not want to face the chief right now. She was ashamed of herself. A kohai like her does not deserve to live. Feeling disappointment because Hizuri san did not pay her a special attention after dressing up, is not a way for a kohai to behave. She should be hanged! No wonder Hizuri san refused to look her way.

Lifting her fists up, she hit both sides of her head. Tears gathered forming small pools in both her eyes that threatened to spill over at another disgraceful recollection. Pushing self-reproachful thoughts aside, Kyoko focused on remembering how Kuon Hizuri looked with waiter's uniform. He was clothed in a white shirt under a black vest and black trousers. The black buttoned vest is made of micro fabric while the long sleeve shirt is cotton blend. He kept three of the shirt's buttons open, revealing his pendent. The outfit hugged his body perfectly complimenting his natural assets. His long legs appeared taller, and his broad masculine torso looked more muscular. His hair was brushed back in a formal way but few strands of his bangs still fell over his forehead. He looked simply breath taking. The perfect cool guy as other officers called him. Kyoko convinced herself that her study of Hizuri san's attire was not because she had any fancies about him. No, it was her hobby to sew clothes for her vast collection of mini-Hizuri dolls, and the dolls resample, (look alike to be truthful), Hizuri san just because she wanted a reminder to keep her on track and her senpai is the only person who scold her whenever she has done something wrong. Work always comes first to him.

Her heart was not beating fast when she saw him. The blush did not creep to her cheeks because she did not know where to look when her eyes met his. No, definitely not. She was just nerves wearing the kimono and going on an undercover mission.

Speaking of the mission, can she really pull it off and act as a geisha? Kyoko was afraid that she is gonna mess up the operation and do something stupid. She turned her gaze toward the chief who was completely focused on the road and opened her mouth to say "Sir, do you think I will be able to do this mission? What if I get Hizuri san in trouble by my bad acting skills?"

Without tearing his eyes from the road ahead, the chief knitted his eye brows and fixed his glasses with other hand in a tense manner "Kyoko-chan, you need to learn how to trust yourself and your ability! Believe me Kuon trusts you with his life. He knows that you can do it. If he thought that you will mess everything, he would not approve of you being part of this job. Do you doubt his judgment?" he said knowing that Kyoko would never underestimate her senpai ever. His words were laws to her. Meeting his expectations, kyoko shocked her head violently to deny the least doubt in her senpai.

"Never! Hizuri san will die before putting a mission at risk."

"Don't be nervous, you will be okay. I have faith in you" Yashiro smiled.

Kyoko's fear and tension loosened up a little and she relaxed on her seat, until another thought struck her mind. She moved forward titling her head to the side to face Yashiro san. She bit the inside of her lip in concentration, testing her theory before asking the chief.

Noticing the change in Kyoko's demeanor, Yashiro took a quick glance at her and said " Is there anything else Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko was hesitant to speak her mind at first fearing it would be a silly question to ask, but the encouraging look from Yashiro-san comforted her.

"I was thinking why would I look so much different than the victims profile, isn't it better if I had the same features?" she questioned

" No, that would put you in danger. My policy as a chief of the special crime department is to keep the safety of my staff as top priority. There would be no meaning to an investigation in which we lose an officer," Yashiro took a deep breath then continue " I trust that you all are more than competent to find a killer without being a target" He smiled.

Kyoko was satisfied with answer she leaned back again in her seat and drift in her own occupations . The car was In a complete silence until they reached their destination.

**Thank you for reading, please review. **

**I am sorry everyone for the late update but I had finals and final submissions, my grades are out already 'O_O they were not bad all in the b range but I hoped I would do better, I usually get at least one A. Oh well I will try harder next time;) **

**I also wanted to talk about skip beat new chapters / wow great development finally after 5 years of waiting Ren and Kyoko are getting somewhere. Btw I discovered the Taiwanese skip beat with two SUJU members as the leads but I am kinda disappointed neither of the two gives me Ren's vibe. Don't get me wrong I am a fan of the Korean band but I just hoped Ren's character would be played by a more suitable actor in terms of appearance. Just a quick thought there aren't many good Ren's cosplay out there not that I know how to cosplay but I just like seeing how others pull it off . **

**Warning : next chapters will focus more on the mystery part rather than the romance. ( I will try :D) **

**Take care and feel free to ignore my babble. :p **


End file.
